Ultimate Betrayal
by 7 Ace
Summary: Buffy and Faith have been together for a year, but fighting demons had brought Spike back to Buffy, so she decided to learn magic. Along the way she begins an affair w/Amy.
1. Why Me?

**Author's Note: This is my second version of Ultimate Betrayal. I hope you all like this one better.**

I decide to go out on patrol on my own and leave a note for Angel letting him know that I'm going to head toward the high school's football stadium. I start walking toward where he first saw me in Los Angeles. I was a wreck, but he came to my rescue. On my way, I have to fight off two really bad ass vamps, but I easily staked them.

I heard that the high school team still practices around this time, 7:00 P.M., so there might be some vamps looking for some action, they'll get a different type of action if I happen to find them. I walk onto the field going toward the bleachers, but some ass is in my spot. "I didn't know that anyone else watches the team this late," I say to the stranger. Then the person turns toward me and flashes its teeth.

"Shit!" I curse.

"I was thinking about having some hunk football player, but I guess that a hot chick in black leather pants will have to do," the vamp chick said.

"Oh, did no one tell you? I don't do chicks, so not my type, Bitch." I laugh and grab my stake out of the back of my pants. The vamp kicks me off of the first two sets of bleachers and leans over me, while I try to get my bearings. I roundhouse kick her and straddle her and she punches me in the face, knocking me off of her.

"No one dominates me," the vamp hisses, while leaning over to bite my neck, so I wrap my arms around her and stake her through her back and straight into her heart before she could break the skin, leaving a layer of dust landing on me. "Shit, that was nasty." I stand up and walk back to the bleachers and go halfway up to watch the team who didn't see my previous situation. As I watched the boys play, I started to think of my life before I came to L.A.

-Flashback-

"I love you, Spike," Buffy said.

"No, you don't, but it's nice to hear," Spike replied, as he was standing in the Hellmouth with a huge diamond around his neck that had just started reflecting the Sun, bringing him closer to his death.

"Buffy, come on, we need to go," I called after her.

"Go on Buffy," Spike told her.

She started crying and nodded, and she walked back up to the high school and we all ran out. Robin had gotten a bus and all of us who had survived got in and rode as fast as we could to beat the disintegrating ground around us. We barely made it out. Robin had been driving, and had gotten stabbed and was bleeding out. I walked up to him and he acted like he was gone, but he freaked me out by saying, "Boo," when I had thought he was totally gone. We both laughed and followed the rest off the bus and looked back at Sunnydale which was a big hole.

Willow asked Buffy, "So what are we gonna do, now that you and Faith are no longer the only slayers?" Buffy smiled and said that she wanted to travel.

-Flashback end-

That was how we got to Miami. Buffy, the gang, and I had gone there for a little vacation. During that time, Buffy and I had gotten closer. Instead of living in separate places, we decided after about a month to move in together. So we moved in together, and we went on picnics at the beach, patrolled with each other, which ended with us making out or going further, and we'd go swimming in the ocean once in a while. The best time I remember having with her was one of the days we went to the beach.

-Flashback-

"Faith? Baby, if we want to be there by noon, then you'll need to get out of bed," Buffy said, standing in the doorway of our bedroom.

"Alright, I'm getting up," I replied, getting into the plank position, so I could sit up. I sat up and covered my naked body with our sheet and walked over to the closet. She walked up behind me and said, "Good morning, Faithy." I laugh and turn around. "Yeah, it is a good morning," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "You should get dressed," she said looking at the sheet around me. She kissed me and left the room.

I grabbed my black tank top and denim shorts and put them on. I walked into the kitchen and Buffy had made breakfast. "So, what are we taking with us?" I asked, grabbing myself some coffee and started putting toppings on my pancake she had on a plate for me. "Well, we're going to be relaxing, but also looking in the newspaper for a couple of jobs for us. Patrolling is good at night, but we need money so that we can keep the apartment," she said, sitting down in front of me.

"Yeah, we need more money, for both the rent and food." I laughed and she smiled. I started shoving food into my mouth loving the butter and syrup taste in my mouth. When I finished my pancakes, I gulped down my coffee and grabbed my plate, taking my dishes to the sink.

"What's for lunch?" I asked.

"I was thinking sandwiches. Meat sandwiches, peanut butter sandwiches, and maybe apples and strawberries?" she replied.

"Sounds good to me. Do you want help, B?" I said.

"Nah, I can do it. Can you get the newspapers? We also need a picnic basket and the beach umbrella," she said, as she came to the sink to start washing the dishes.

"I'll rinse. I've been sleeping for hours, I gotta do something," I pleaded.

"Alright," Buffy said.

We finished the dishes and I walked toward the hall closet to grab the basket and the umbrella, I took them to the door and placed the umbrella next to it. I went to the bedroom to put on my bikini underneath my clothes having a feeling that we would end up in the water again. I walked into the kitchen and put the basket on the counter.

"So, are the sandwiches done?" I asked her, as I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I decided to just make meat sandwiches. They taste better anyway, at least that's what you've told me," she said, leaning back against me.

"Alright then, let's get to the beach. I forgot to grab the newspapers, so we'll have to grab them on our way out. Won't be that hard, they laying on the floor, outside the door," I said, dragging her with me toward the hall. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You might want to put on your swimsuit," I said laughing.

"Okay, but you have to put the food in the basket," she told me.

"Will do," I replied.

I put the sandwiches, apples, and strawberries in the basket and placed it by the door next to the umbrella.

Buffy walked out of the bedroom wearing a pink bikini and like blue jean shorts and a wicker sunhat. "Well, don't just stand there, let's go," she said, smiling at me.

I grabbed the umbrella and she grabbed the basket as I opened the door. She picked up the newspapers and we walked down the stairs toward the beach that was just down the hill. She has her favorite spot, and if she doesn't have it she goes crazy, that's why we go exactly before noon, so we'll have the spot.

I placed the umbrella and she grabbed the blanket, she had snagged before shutting the door, out of the basket. She laid it down and we relaxed on it under the umbrella. We laid there for an hour and had lunch, all six of the sandwiches were gone. We found several jobs that we could both apply for. The one that I liked was security at the mall, and she liked it too so we decided that we would apply for it and if one of us doesn't get the job, the one who didn't would be a tour guide. We had a ton of fun that day splashing in the ocean, throwing her in and her pushing me in. We ended up taking everything home and then we walked to the mall and applied for the job.

I ended up getting the job and Buffy had been offered a job in customer service. She took it knowing I'd be there if something crazy happened. We were to start the next day, so we went home to take a shower and then put on some comfortable clothes and went out patrolling. We had a good patrol with about twenty vamps coming at us at once; with teamwork, Buffy and I had the fight over within ten to twenty minutes. We walked home hand in hand chatting about the next day. Once we got home, we went straight to bed.

-End of Flashback-

If only things would have stayed the way they were. Things would have been a lot different if Buffy hadn't done what she did. Why did it have to be me?

**Please be kind and review!**


	2. Double Trouble of the Lehane Variety

I've been sitting here for about two hours now wondering why the coach called out Lehane. Each time I would think of Buffy, he'd call out Lehane; "Lehane, defense!" "Lehane, move your ass!" I don't understand how that could be possible. I'm from Boston and I've never heard anyone call me Lehane except for G-man and Xander. I decided earlier to stay to find out who this Lehane kid is.

Practice is almost over by the looks of it so I get off of the bleachers and start to pace up and down the sidelines. Then I see this kid and I don't know what to think…he looks like me, why in the hell does he look like me? The team starts to pick up the equipment and then he looks at me. He doesn't move, he just stands there staring at me. His coach gathers up the other guys and they leave, which means that this guy and I are left all alone with each other.

"How is this possible?" I say at loud.

He shakes his head. "I don't know but something is going on. Since when is there a chick that looks like me and talks to me even though she's a complete stranger?

"The coach called you Lehane…"

He nods. "That's my last name," he says walking closer. "The name's Jeremy Lehane, what's yours?"

I shake his hand and notice that his hands aren't as scar-free as his face. "Faith…Lehane." He looks at me confused.

"Faith? I've heard of you…the Sperm Donor used to talk about some girl named Faith who ran away from home. He never mentioned what you looked like."

"Sperm Donor, I like it. Tall, brown hair, ripped and drinks a lot?"

"Yep, that's him."

"I didn't run from home, he kicked me out because I was trying to save my mom from him. He sent me to foster care and I've been in home after home because of that prick."

He nods. "So we're related…"

"I guess you could say that. What's your mom's name?"

"Catherine. He kept beating her, she ended up dying before I was fifteen."

"Catherine? You've got to be kidding me! Was Sperm Donor's name, George Patrick?"

"Yeah, why would I be kidding?"

"Several reasons, but that can't be possible. Catherine was forced to be fixed after I was born, how in the hell could she be your mom?"

"I'm 20 years old, I was held back like two years. The coach has been watching over me since I moved here. I was born on December 14, 1980."

"Holy shit," I say as I literally fall on my ass in shock. "I don't believe this. I never knew…"

"Are you okay?" He looks at me with a face full of worry.

"We…We're…twins…" I stammer.

"You mean, no way! Same last name, same mother, same sperm donor, and now we have the same birthday?"

I nod. "This is some crazy shit."

"So, um, Faith, how have you been? I mean…"

"Since dickwad put me into foster care, I've been left to survive on my own," I say as he sits down next to me. "I've been on the street and in hotels and fighting my personal demons." I laugh at that and he looks as if he understands.

"SD threw my out after Mom died. He didn't even have the decency to throw me into the system. I had to learn everything on my own. I taught myself how to read and I didn't really start going to school until I was 16. I had school when Mom was alive, but I had missed two years. SD didn't always let me go to school so it was pretty fucked up."

"I still can't believe she never told me. How did they keep it a secret?"

"Well, we weren't very close thanks to George Patrick keeping the kids separated by girls and boys, so it kind of makes sense."

"Wouldn't you like to get changed? You're still in your uniform."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Do you want to come with me? I could show you the coach's pad."

I laugh and help myself off of my ass and lend him a hand with his football equipment. We walk about a block or two away from the school and there were quite a few people trying to get Jeremy's attention. We walked up to the porch and he unlocked the door. We went inside and I shut the door. We went inside and I shut the door. He set down his stuff and showed me around.

"Faith, there's something I want to show you."

"Okay…what is it?"

"Just come with me."

We go down the hallway and he opens a bedroom door. What I see shocks the hell out of me. He's got garlic and crosses all over the damned place. "What is all of this stuff?" I ask knowing full well what it is.

"It's for protection. Ever since I was kicked out, I've been stalked by SD's henchmen. There's something weird about them, I don't think you'll believe me. " He looks at me like he's embarrassed.

"Try me," I say.

"They're vampires…" he replies.

"Damn…I thought it was just me," I say looking right at him. _He's been fighting GP's henchmen…damn they've been after me too…_

"What do you mean?" He looks even more confused than earlier. If he wasn't my brother, I'd kiss him…he's fine as hell.

"I'm a…vampire slayer," I say softly.

"No way, you mean _the _slayer?" He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Well, I was _one_ of the Chosen Two, but then a witch I know released the slayer power and now all of the girls who were potentials, are full slayers."

I'm not complaining, but sometimes I think it'd be better if it were just me…and _her._ There's so many slayers not that G-man has an academy in Cleveland; the out of state Cleveland, not Ohio's Cleveland.

"You mean, you know Buffy Summers?" He's completely ecstatic now.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I know B…" I trail off and hope he doesn't notice, but of course he does.

"Did something happen between you two?" He just looks curious, hell we're twins and we just met, of course he'd be curious.

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Okay. Hey, would you like something to drink?" he asks as he walks out of the room. I sit down on his bed and look at his awesome weapons. "Yeah…do you have any beer in this place?"

He laughs and says, "Are you kidding? Two bachelors in a pad, of course there's beer." He grabs two beers by the sound of it and brings them into the bedroom. Then my phone vibrates. I take it out of my pocket and look at my messages. Angel's called twice. _Shit, he's probably waiting at the field._

"I have to make a call," I say as he opens a beer and hands it to me.

"Go ahead. I'll just lay back."

He sits on the bed next to me and lays back. I don't know why, but I lay back with him and put my head on his chest, and I call Angel.

"Hello?" a broody, sexy male voice answers.

"Hi, it's me," I say after taking a sip of my beer.

"Hey Babe, where are you? I've been at the football field for half an hour," he says a little worried.

"I'm at a friend's house. Hey Jeremy, do mind if I invite my friend over?" I ask my brother as I look up at him through my eyelashes. He's been watching me and he shakes his head. "He can come over."

"Okay thanks," I say kissing his cheek.

"Where are we again?" I ask him.

"214 East Elm Street," he replies.

"Did you hear that?" I say into the phone.

"Yeah…I thought we talked about you and your guy friends?" He's jealous.

"Baby, I'll explain later. Just come over please," I ask in my sweet voice that drives my vampire completely nuts.

"Oh alright, I'll be there in a moment."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye Babe."

"Bye," _click, _"I have something to tell you before he shows up," I say as I close my phone.

He turns so he's holding me. "Okay, what's up?" He's looking at me seriously.

"Angel isn't human…" I trail off waiting for the worst.

"Okay, so…what is he?" That isn't the response I was expecting.

"He's a vampire, Jeremy. He's a good one though. He helps people," I try to explain to my newfound brother.

He nods and he isn't very surprised, which confuses the hell out of me. "I probably should have known. I've been around some weird shit, but vampires aren't the worst," he says as he finishes his beer.

_Damn, I've been talking and not drinking. This is weird, I'm usually the first to finish my drink. Fuck this, I'm chugging it._ I sit here chugging my beer as I hear a knock on the door.

"Angel's here," I say getting up.

"Go ahead, I'll stay in here."

So I walk out of my brother's room and go to the front door and open it.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I've been worried," my brooding vamp says to me.

I walk out the door and kiss my vampire. He puts his hands around my waist as I put my hands in his hair. "Mmm…I've had a busy night," I say as I kiss him again.

I feel his face shift as he warms up by how furiously I'm kissing him. "I wish we could get something to rid you of Angelus…" He groans as I lick his fangs, moving my leg against his groin.

"Sometimes I think it would be worth it…" he says as he licks and nips at my neck. He does it so that he only gets a trickle of blood and I moan as he sucks on my neck. "Angel…as much as I love this…I want you to meet someone…" I whisper in his ear.

He straightens up and looks at me. "This friend of yours…"

"Technically he's not a friend…There's more to it than that," I say as I open the door.

"Jeremy, can you come out here?" I call into the house.

"Nah, I don't feel like moving, come on in Angel," he says from his room.

I take Angel's hand in mine and he looks at me confused. I shrug and pull him in the house so that I can shut the door. We go down the hall and I stop him next to the door. "Babe, just stay here. Let me talk to him," I say as I walk into my brother's room.

"Jeremy, can you at least come out of your room? Please?" I practically beg him. This guy is turning me soft damn it!

"Fine," he says as he gets up and follows me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Angel, this is Jeremy; Jeremy, this is Angel."

Angel looks at me and then at Jeremy and back again. "His name is Jeremy…Lehane."

"I'm her twin brother, nice to meet you, Angel."


	3. News

"Okay, let me get this straight, you're twins? I thought you didn't have siblings…?" Angel asks, purely confused.

"Yeah, about that, I just found out tonight. I was sitting at the bleachers and I kept hearing the coach call out 'Lehane'." I look at Jeremy and he smiles.

"It turns out that we have a lot in common; same jackass father, dead mother, and things chasing us," Jeremy says, looking pointedly toward Angel.

I punch him in the arm and he whines holding it. "Damn it! That hurt!"

I laugh and say, "I told you, he's not like the rest. You should know that, he's all over the newspapers."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't read the newspaper. That and I honestly couldn't care any less. He just better not hurt you, or I'll kick his ass, got that vamp?" Jeremy says, glaring at Angel.

"Yes, Jeremy, I get it. So, are we going to go, or are you going to want to spend more time together?" Angel asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I want to take Jeremy out on the town, is that okay?" I ask walking up to Angel and running my hand down his cheek.

"Yeah, that's okay; just don't cause any trouble for me, please."

"We'll just crash a few parties, break into a few shops, and take whatever we feel like," Jeremy says smirking.

"Oh no, not that again…" Angel trails off looking to the side.

"No kidding? Like I always say, 'See, Want, Take'," I say grinning.

"That's hilarious. Let's go," Jeremy says, grabbing his jacket and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Angel glares at him and snarls.

"Angel, calm down, he's my brother, there's nothing to worry about." I look at him with a puppy face and his whole angry expression melts away.

"Damn it, Faith. Why do you always have to do that?"

I start laughing and reply, "I do that because I can't stand seeing you mad like that."

Jeremy pulls me to the front door and we all walk out. Angel decides to just meet me at home because he doesn't want to be involved in all the troublemaking we'll be doing. Jeremy takes me to the side of the house and shows me a hot motorcycle leaning against it.

"Hot damn! I-it's a Ducati Street Fighter! H-h-how in the hell did you afford that?" I ask stuttering.

He laughs at me and says, "I've been kicking demon ass for money."

"Oh jeez…"

"It's not what you think. I've got a graveyard job, literally, and they have me keep the place clean. The boss man saw a freaky looking demon one night trying to break into the crypt and he'd had enough, so he hired me. 'Kill those freaks and you'll get paid by the amount dead.'"

"Wow. I never thought that someone could get paid for that."

"Yeah, well, look at your Angel, he does the same thing I do, except he deals with the distressed and I just go right in for the kill. Now, are we going to go or are you going to stand there and stare at me?" he asks laughing.

"You knew! I knew it!"

"Are you kidding? Of course I know who he is. I just didn't want him to think I did. You might want to be careful with the sexual stuff though, sis."

"Uh huh, and how long have you known him?" I ask with my hands on my hips, just a little ticked.

"Formally, only ten minutes. Information wise, five years."

"You've known about him since Sunnydale blew?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, now let's go."

I hop on the back of the motorcycle and wrap my arms around his waist.

Buffy POV

"Damn it! Why can't I do this right?" I ask frustrated.

"Buffy, you're doing it wrong. You're trying too hard. I told you, you need to breathe and take it slow. Why won't you listen to me?" Amy asks.

"I just- I just hate that I lost Faith, you know?" I ask looking at her.

"You have me and that's all that matters, okay?" she says, pulling me into her arms.

"It's all my fault. I kept trying to bring Spike back and now look what it's gotten me." I motion toward my stomach and Amy shakes her head.

"That wasn't your fault."

"That's bullshit and you know it! I was experimenting with fucking magic and it backfired! What am I supposed to do? I-I-it's Faith's baby, Amy! What do I do?"

"You're going to have to tell her, Buffy. That's all there is to it."

"She won't take me back, Amy. I know she won't. I broke her heart. I called your name several times instead of hers…" I ramble as I start to cry.

"It's okay, Buffy. It's all right. I'll take you to Los Angeles so that we can tell Faith. If you want, I can just drop you off and leave you there."

"I'd like that. Thank you for helping me, Amy."

"You're welcome. Now, get ready, your girl is waiting for unexpected news." She rubs my stomach and I start to cry.

"You're going to meet your other mommy soon, baby." I rub my belly and get out of the chair to get ready.


	4. Old Friends, New Connections

Chapter Four: Unexpected

Buffy's POV

We've been driving for days. I couldn't take a plane - I hate those things - and I couldn't magically show up in Los Angeles because I could lose the baby that way and I'm not going to risk it.

Amy and I have been talking and I told her that I don't want her to leave. She's been here for me since the beginning and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. Looking out the window, I watch as the environment around me whooshes by. I'm not paying too much attention to where we are, so when Amy stops the car, my head snaps up.

"Ow…" I whimper.

"Careful, Buff," - she rubs my shoulder - "I'll be right back, we need gas for the car and I'm going to get us some food. Do you want anything specific?"

I shrug and say, "I guess… uh… could you get me some pretzels and chocolate milk?"

"Sure, sweetie." She kisses my cheek and gets out of the car to get some gas and that's when I look - really look - at my surroundings. The gas station sign says "Welcome to Phoenix" and I gasp.

"My god… we-we're almost there… How'd we get here so fast?" I stutter.

Amy opens her door and smiles. "Apparently, Slayers sleep like a rock for several days during their pregnancies. You were out like a light, sweetheart."

I bury my face in my hands and start to cry. _We're so close, baby…_

Faith's POV

On the back of my brother's motorcycle, I take in the surroundings that I can only see when I'm going at high speeds. Being a Slayer is amazing when you can go fast. Even though it blurs right by, there are small things I can see that others can't - that is except for the other Slayers and possibly my brother.

"It's cool, isn't it?" he asks.

"What?"

"The small lights and creatures that are only visible at the higher speeds. They move so fast that we can't see them, but when we're going their speeds, we can. Cool, huh?"

"Jer, you just read my mind… that's freaky," I say, laughing.

He laughs with me and then pulls off to the side of the road and walks toward the nearby alleyway. I get off the bike and he does the same. "There's someone we need to meet with first. Now, I know you're with Angel and stuff, but I want to warn you," - he raises his hands in a surrendering gesture - "I hang out with vamps, too, but only the good ones…"

"Okay…" I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Mate, what took you so long? You were supposed to be here hours ago… Oh, you brought the Rogue Slayer…" I hear from the shadows.

"Spike?" - I look at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow - "What are you doing with Spike? And what are you doing with my brother?" I look at Spike and he huffs.

"Like I knew you were related…" Spike mumbles.

"Dumb ass…" Jeremy snarls at him.

"What in the hell is going on here?" I ask frustrated.

"Spike's known that we were related. Technically, I met Spike _before_ the implosion. The jerk just never said that he knew I had a sister," Jeremy says, shrugging.

"You know, Spike, if you've been around my brother, then why isn't anything destroyed? You seem to like destroying things," I say growling at him.

I walk toward the bike and sit on the sidewalk next to the back tire. _I can't believe this is how I find that jerk after all this time…_

"Faith… is everything okay?" Spike says with his hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him and shake my head, a tear falls from my eye and he wipes it away.

"What's wrong, bit?" he asks, worried. _Why would he worry about _me_?_

"I-I-I can't talk about it…" I whisper.

Sitting down, Spike wraps his arm around me and instead of pulling away, I lean against him. "Tell me, bit…"

"B-B-Buffy tried to bring you back with magic… she-she was trying to get you back… s-she cheated on my with Amy…" I whimper.

"Buff wanted me back? Damn, bit… that's not good…" he says, pulling me closer. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No… I just need to wreck havoc…" I say quietly.

"Well then, let's go kick some vamper ass. You do know that what your brother does, right?" he asks, pulling back.

"Yeah… I saw his room," I say, laughing.

We get up and Jeremy gets back on his bike. I look at him curiously and he just shrugs. "It's all right, sis. I understand. Life's crazy, might as well kick Death's ass while we're at it, don't you think?"

"Hell yeah. Let's go kick some ass. I can't deal with the past right now."


End file.
